


All That I Love

by musomuse



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Durincest, First Time, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musomuse/pseuds/musomuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First fic, this is for LegolasLover1.</p>
<p>I've put underage to be on the safe side, depends on what the age of consent is for your area. The boys are about 18 months apart.</p>
<p>Enormous thanks to my wonderful beta FuryNZ, any mistakes and weirdness is purely my fault, wonderful editing is all hers.</p>
    </blockquote>





	All That I Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonQueen17640](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonQueen17640/gifts).



> First fic, this is for LegolasLover1.
> 
> I've put underage to be on the safe side, depends on what the age of consent is for your area. The boys are about 18 months apart.
> 
> Enormous thanks to my wonderful beta FuryNZ, any mistakes and weirdness is purely my fault, wonderful editing is all hers.

Fili’s nearly 9 and Kili’s only 7, and their father isn’t coming home anymore. Dis knows she should comfort her sons, but the hole that’s been ripped through her stomach is too big, the edges too raw to do anything except howl brokenly in Thorin’s arms. The boys are left to find solace in each other, and Kili promises with all the rashness of youth that he’ll never leave Fili’s side, not ever, not even when they’re one hundred. Fili can only hold his little brother, tighter than anything. Even when it starts to hurt, Kili won’t tell him, in case Fili lets go.

***  
Fili’s just turned 11 and Kili’s almost 10, and they’ve moved to a new town, closer to Uncle Thorin, and now they have a room each! “You boys don’t have to share anymore, isn’t that great?” Dis enthuses, and Fili and Kili feign excitement. All their friends back home have their own rooms, but Fili thinks it won’t be the same without Kili in his room. His brother is his everything. 

Kili finds an old camera in the attic of their new home, and spends all his free time out taking pictures. Grainy, off-centre photos of tadpoles in the creek that runs behind their house, an over-exposed shot of his own left nostril complete with snot. Fili feels abandoned, and angry because he’s older, surely Kili should be trailing after him? Thorin’s friend Dwalin lends him some drumsticks and he works through his disillusionment in hinky rhythms tapped onto bannisters, the breakfast table, Kili’s head until Dis offers to pay for lessons if he’ll only leave his brother alone! 

***  
Fili’s 14 for another 3 months and Kili’s 13, and Kili’s finally at Fili’s high-school, finally trailing behind him. He's skinny, nearly as tall as Fili, wispy dark hair in a messy halo around his head. His chubby cheeks are starting to sharpen, and sometimes he gets this faraway look in his eyes that makes Fili’s stomach feel weird. 

 

Fili’s barely scraping by in his classes, only doing well in music and tech, and when pressed, he doesn’t seem to care. “I’ll be in a band, and we’ll be awesome, and I’ll travel the world, Kee, I’ll be the next...Dave Grohl!” 

“Isn’t he a singer and guitarist?”   
“Yeah, but he was the drummer for Nirvana, you egg.”

Kili looks pensive. “What’ll I do, Fee? With the band? I’ve got to come with you.” 

Fili shrugs in his too-cool way, waving a hand airily. “You can be the official photographer. You’ll get heaps of chicks too, I bet.”   
Kili blushes violently. “I...I don’t think I like chicks, Fee,” he stammers. 

“Dudes then, you’ll get heaps of them.”

“Fee?”

“Yeah, little bro?”

“Are you really okay with it? Me...being, you know...”

Fili sits up suddenly, a serious glint in his usual passive demeanor. “Kee, I’ll always love you, no matter what. Anyone ever tries to mess with you, you tell me and I’ll beat ‘em up for you. Besides...I kinda like guys too. And girls. I think. It’s all good, you know?” 

Kili’s grinning broadly now, lighting up the room, and Fili feels at once freer and more trapped than he’s ever felt. 

***  
Dis has friends staying, and they’ve commandeered Kili’s room. “You boys’ll just have to sleep together for one night.” 

Fili blushes furiously and grumbles about his needs,"Mum, geez! You can't just volunteer a guy's bed!"   
Really it’s because he’s 17 now, and he’s been having these dreams lately, full of dark hair and wild eyes and lean muscles, and they leaving him hard and aching for something he can never have.

Fili excuses himself from the table early and slinks up to his room for a furtive wank to try take the edge off before Kili comes in. He’s under the covers, palming himself, trying to think of anything else but the strains of Kili’s laugh floating upstairs. He’s getting close, nearly there, just a little more, when feet thump up the stairs and he has to pause what he’s doing, tries to calm his breathing, so close, so close. Kili pushes the door open and flops down next to him. Fili’s too on edge, but Kili’s slipping in next to him, oh god, and his beautiful hand brushes Fili’s ribs, too much. Fili grasps for any reason to get rid of him. “Go brush your teeth, your breath reeks, little brother.” 

Kili sighs and rolls out of the bed and heads for the bathroom, and Fili comes all over his knuckles to the lingering sensation of Kili’s hand on his skin. By the time Kili returns, he’s feigning sleep, turned away so Kili can’t see the tears of hot shame peppering his older brother’s cheeks. 

***  
Kili’s 17 and taller than Fili now, and Fili’s 19, and they’re in their final year at school. Fili’s been held back because he was too busy with drumming and working on cars to bother passing his core classes, and Kili’s just so god-damn clever they’ve moved him up a year. Kili’s taking honours bio, physics, chem, maths, and photography. 

It’s the end of year art exhibition, and Kili’s adamant Fili comes to see it. Fili’s trying to pull away for his own good, Kili will be moving on soon, surely, going to University and finding a boyfriend, and Fili will stay behind and drop out and work in Uncle Thorin’s garage, and keep drumming. He tries to brush it off as a maybe, but Kili insists. “No, Fee, you have to come. Promise me you’ll be there. Swear.” Fili wants to say no, but something in Kili’s eyes stops him, a rare seriousness that stills his tongue until he can only nod mutely.

 

Fili comes to the art exhibition, works his way past misshapen pottery and daubed canvases to the photography section where Kili’s teacher is wittering on about the “...themes we’ve been exploring this year! The students were given the theme: ‘All That I Love’, a weighty task as you can imagine! And I know you’ll all...” Fili tunes out and tries to pick out Kili and his board. They’re easy enough to find. In amongst the obligatory photos of worldly goods interspersed with pets and group shots, Kili’s is the stand out, both in terms of quality, and the seeming abstractness of the subject. Fili’s brow furrows as he picks his way closer to Kili’s montage of golden light around a centrepiece of blue. The older teen stares at the piece, willing it to make sense, picking out the details. A wood grain texture in one corner that Fili recognises as drumsticks. Extreme close up of a golden braid. A stretch of pale skin awash in sunlight (Fili’s gut roils in jealousy at that, hating whoever Kili saw naked enough to take that shot). The centrepiece - that’s - that’s his tattoo! Blue celtic knotwork that Fili snuck out and got the second he turned 18, right on his ribs where Kili touched him that one night. All the photos are him. It’s a love letter, phrased in a brother’s code. 

Fili turns to his brother, his heart, sees everything he’s ever wanted to say written on Kili’s face for him to see. It’s all he can do to breathe. Kili speaks, low and shaky. “Take me home now, Fee.”

***

They’re alone in Fili’s room, side by side perched on his bed, a desk lamp and the street lights outside providing a dim light. “How long, Kee?”

“Since always. It’s always been you. You don’t have to say anything, I don’t...I won’t make...I’ll leave you alone if that’s what you want -”

Fili closes the gap between them, his lips brushing Kili’s in the softest ghost of a kiss. Kili searches his eyes, gasps a choked sob, “Don’t toy with me, Fee. Please.”

“I’m sure, Kee. It’s only ever been you.”

He leans in again, meeting Kili’s plush lips firmer this time, bringing his hands up to cup his brothers jaw, brushing the light stubble there, and he can’t stop the whimper of lust that rises in his throat. He slides his tongue along the seam of his brother’s mouth, seeking entry, and is greeted by Kili’s teeth nipping at his lips, his mouth, Kili sucking Fili’s tongue deeper, hotter, more insistent until they have to break apart for breath. 

Fili gazes in happy disbelief at his beautiful brother, and Kili’s gazing right back, a look of naked lust painting his complexion pink. “I’ve never done -”

“Shh, I know Kee, we don’t have to do anythi-”

“No, I mean, I want to. Now. If you’ll have me.”

 

It’s like all the air’s been sucked out of the room. Fili wrenches his singlet off over his head, pulls Kili close to kiss him again, and starts pawing at Kili’s shirt, rucking up the hem and grazing his fingers across all that taut torso skin. Kili shivers a full body twitch and pulls his shirt open, popping a few buttons off in his haste. He breaks their kiss to stand, shucking his jeans and pushing Fili back onto the bed, straddling him in just his boxers. Fili’s heart stutters in his chest as his beautiful baby brother leans in and kisses him deeply. Kili ruts lazily against him, licking into his mouth and trying to find a rhythm they both enjoy. They both gasps as Kili’s hardness brushes against Fili’s clothed erection. 

“Still too many clothes” Kili growls, and slips between Fili’s legs. He works slowly down the elder’s body, sucking a bruise onto his collarbone, kissing sweetly down his torso, pausing to worship Fili’s tattoo with his tongue and teeth, licking lightly over his belly button, then finally, finally mouthing over his clothed erection while his fingers fiddle with Fili’s zipper.

“Lift your hips?” he murmurs, not pausing for an answer. 

He eases Fili’s jeans down his legs.

“Commando, Fee?” Kili smirks as unobstructed, Fili’s throbbing cock comes into view.

“Too much hassle,” Fili replies, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. Kili hums in reply, then dips his head and blows gently onto his brother’s magnificent erection, warms puffs of air that rapidly become all Fili can focus on. “Oh Kee” he gasps, then moans brokenly as Kili takes him in his mouth. 

Fili’s whole world has narrowed in on the sensations in his pelvis. Lights sparkle behind his eyes as Kili runs his tongue across the engorged head of his member, lapping at the slit, coaxing forth pearls of precome. Kili enthusiastically sucks firmly for a few minutes, then, with all the bravado of the inexperienced, attempts to swallow Fili to the root. He gags slightly as Fili brushes the back of his throat, and pulls away, threads of saliva still joining the two brothers. Kili gazes up at his brother heatedly. 

“Fee, need you in me brother, please!”

Fili pulls away, gropes through his drawer for a condom and lube, then rolls them over and settles down between Kili’s legs. “Gonna make you feel so good, Kee, I promise.”

Fili slips Kili’s boxers off, getting his first look at his brother - his lover’s - member. Long, slender, slightly curved, it's absolutely perfect. Just like Kee. Fili bends his head to suck gently on the tip, and Kili nearly screams.

The elder locks eyes with the younger. “Kee, are you sure about this, I’ll stop if you’re not ready -” 

“I’ve been ready for years,” Kili groans wantonly. “Just hurry up, please Fee.”

Fili resumes sucking and licking Kili’s member while he drizzles some lube onto his fingers. He reaches down slowly, teasing Kili’s balls, pressing lightly on his perineum, slipping lower until the tip of his finger brushes the dusky pucker between his cheeks.

“Oh, god, Fee, that’s - hnngh!”

Fili grins and circles Kili’s hole gently with the tip of his finger, before pressing in so gently. Kili’s tight, so tight, and Fili nearly comes from the sensation as he breaches the muscle, rutting furiously against the bedsheets.

“Kee, you’re so tight, fuck!”

“Aah, Fee, feels weird. Good weird.”

“You’re good weird,” Fili snorts. He pushes in further, so slow, so gentle, then drags it out again. He repeats the action a few times, before slicking another finger and teasing the rim of Kili’s ass with it. 

“You’re doing so good, Kee, think you can take another?”

“Yeah, try it, I want your cock in there.” 

“God, Kee, such a filthy mouth!”

Fili slips his second finger in, working Kili open while he gasps through the stretch. It’s the most delicious burn Kili’s ever felt, and he decides right then that he wants to feel that every day for the rest of his life.

Fili smoothes his fingers over the inner walls of his brother, looking for the spot he knows will make Kili see stars.

“So good, Fee, mor-aaagh! What was that?” 

Fili chuckles, “That was your prostate, little one.”

“Again, more, do it again!”

Fili rubs that spot repeatedly, sending sparks dancing up Kili’s spine, slipping in a third finger when he’s relaxed a bit, and flicks his tongue over the erection in front of him. 

“Fee, so good, fuck, your mouth, Fee, FEE!”

Kili balls draw tight as he comes, the best orgasm he’s ever had spilling down Fili’s chin, his tight ring clenching around Fili’s fingers. Kili draws in a great lungful of air, and sighs brokenly. Fili can’t help but stare at his beautiful brother. 

“Kili, you’re glorious. We can stop now, do you wanna stop, or?”

“Keep going Fee, I told you, I want you inside me.”

Fili draws a shaky breath as he rolls the condom on and slicks himself with lube. He settles between Kili’s legs, one forearm braced by the left side of his head, while his right hand slips between his legs to guide his erection to press against Kili’s hole.

“Breathe with me, Kee.”

“I trust you Fee.” 

Fili waits until Kili starts to exhale, then slowly, carefully pushes inside. He’s faced with a slight resistance, before the head of cock slips past the ring of muscle, inching in. He keeps pressing in until he’s fully inside his baby brother.

“Fuck, Kee, you’re so tight! How do you feel?”

Kili’s panting heavily, these breathy whines falling from his lips.

“So full, Fee, you can move if you want...just...slowly, yeah?”

Fili presses his forehead to his younger brother’s, their breath mingling. 

“I love you, Kili. You don’t have to say it back, I just need you to know. I. Love. You.” His sentence is punctuated with these soft kisses, so tender that Kili feels his love to the core.

“I love you too, Fee. I really do.”

Fili starts to move when Kili wriggles impatiently against his hips, pulling out delicately, then pushing slowly back in, and it’s sweet and tight and hot, and everything he never thought he could have, and then he changes the angle slightly, and the tip of his rod brushes Kili’s prostate. Kili gasps, and bucks wildly, and clenches around Fili. 

"Oh gods Kee, so...so good." He picks up speed, hips snapping, driving into Kili with everything he has. 

Kili’s moaning, these deep groans from deep within his chest and it’s the hottest thing Fili’s ever heard. Fili reaches a hand between them to strip Kili’s hardness, strokes it once, twice, three times and twists his wrist slightly at the head.

That’s all Kili needs, the sensation is too much, the taste of Fili on his tongue, the musky smell of his big brother’s sweat surrounding him, the feeling of Fee inside him, the heat, the sparks dancing up his spine, and with a cry he comes, seed shooting across Fili’s stomach and fingers.

Kili’s falling now, and the clenching of his inner walls is what pushes Fili over the edge. They peak together, hips stuttering to lazy rolls as they regain their breath. Together. Kili’s never known happiness quite like this, this feeling of rightness deep in his chest, so when he feels hot tears dripping onto his face, he looks at Fili’s watery expression in shock, worry rising in his gut that Fili doesn’t feel the same. “Fee, what’s wrong? You’re not...you don’t regret this do you?” 

Fili shakes his head urgently, desperate to placate his brother. “I couldn’t ever regret this, Kee, I love you so much. I’m just so happy to be with you. Thought I’d never have you for my own.”

Kili’s grin slowly spreads across his sated expression and the world glows. “I told you Fee, I’d never leave your side, not ever.”


End file.
